Naruto's black book
by Suiken Master Lee
Summary: Naruto has lived a hard life, but when he recieves a gift from the Shinigami that changes his life forever... will he be good, or evil? DarkNarutoish Xover VOTE!
1. prologue Shinigami's gift

Prologue - Shinigami's Gift

He had been summoned. His job was done. He had sealed the great nine-tailed fox, Kyubi, into a little child, yet he had not departed. Why was he still staying, though his job was done?

He was contemplating. It would be a risk, but if the child suffered because of the fox, then he damn well deserved it, plus it would be interesting, giving a human _that_ power.

**_Uzumaki Naruto… I will wait and see. When you come of age, perhaps I shall give you my gift. Until we meet again…_**

* * *

A five year old Naruto is laying in a dark alleyway, bones broken throughout his body. He did not understand, why did they hate him? What had he done wrong? He lay, asking why, while waiting for someone who didn't hate him.

* * *

He was staring at the kids playing on the playground, enviously. When ever he would near them the parents would give him evil looks and shoo him away. 

He got hopeful when a kid would walk toward him, but would be disappointed when they were pulled to the side by their parents.

* * *

He was staring at the ground, sitting on his favorite swing, wallowing in sadness. 'Why, Iruka-sensei? Why wouldn't you let me graduate? Deep down, do you hate me too?'

* * *

**_Uzumaki, I feel you are now of age, its time I let the fate of the world be decided with this decision. Now the real question, will you use this gift be good... or evil?_**

* * *

'All I have to do is learn a technique from this scroll, and iruka-sensei will let me graduate' was the thought repeating through his head as he tried to learn the technique. 

All of a sudden, Naruto heard something hit the ground with a flop.

"What's that! Who's there!?" he got no response. "If your not coming out, then I'll come get you." He started walking in the general direction the sound originated. He kept walking, until he saw something in the grass.

It was a black book. Naruto picked up the book. It looked like any other book, but what was more intriguing was the title on the book. Naruto read the title out loud.

"Death Note"

* * *

Notes: 

First off, to those who have read my other fic, it is on hold. I have gotten a very nasty case of writers block, so don't expect any updates for a while.

Now for this story, I am choc full of ideas. I have just started watching death note so I have a vague idea of what I want to do. There will still be fighting, especially for Naruto.

But now, I want to know your opinions about my idea! Please Review!


	2. prologue Kira Oni

I've realized that Naruto will be darker than in the canon, and that certain characters will end up dying. If a character you like dies, I'm sorry but it was necessary.

Kira Oni

"Death note?" He said confused, "wonder what's inside?" he opened the book and read aloud:

"How to use. The human whose name written in this book shall die" He was confused. 'How can writing a name in a book make someone die? Even I know that's not possible… but what if it's true… eh, I'll experiment later.'

So he slipped the book into his jacket and continued practicing from the forbidden scroll. After a little while, Iruka showed up, who was not pleased.

"Found you, Naruto"

"Heheh, I guess time's up, so does that mean I graduate for learning a technique?"

"What? Where did you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me."

"Guess you found him" Mizuki stated

"So that's how it is."

"Now, Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"No don't give it to him!"

"Hey Naruto, ever wonder why people hate you so much? I'll tell you why. You're the Nine-tailed Fox that attacked the village twelve years ago!"

'It all makes sense now… those fools, I'm not the fox… but what if the only reason the old man and Iruka treated me nice was to save themselves from me… '

Next thing he knew he was pushed out of the way as Iruka took the blow from the shuriken, cutting him clean in two, separating his hips down from the rest of his body, insuring eventual death of the shinobi.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to the fallen shinobi. "Why, Iruka-sensei? Why?"

"It was cough lonely, being cough alone wasn't cough it? I'm sorry, Naruto…" and he died.

"Hahaha, he got what he deserved, now hand over the scroll!" shouted Mizuki.

"You," he pulled out the black book, "You will," he bit his thumb, "Never insult Iruka-sensei," he began writing "Again! I'll kill you!"

'Toji Mizuki.' he started counting down.

"What can you do, Naruto! How the hell can you kill me with a book, you monster!"

'Five,'

Mizuki reached into his kunai pouch.

'Four,'

Pulled out a kunai.

'Three,'

Put it between his fingers.

'Two,'

Aimed.

'One…'

Then, it happened. Mizuki grabbed his chest in agony. What was happening? The ninja never found out, for he was dead a second later.

'It- It worked!' he was shocked, the book was really true!

* * *

The third was shocked. He saw it all happen in his crystal ball. Somehow, Naruto was able to kill Mizuki by writing his name in the book. That shouldn't be physically possible, yet it happened anyway! 

This could be bad, who knows how Iruka's death would affect the blonde. He was going to have a talk with him about this…

He sighed. This meant more paperwork… great.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei… thank you… for being there for me…" Naruto said sadly. One of the few people ever to see him as him was now dead. Now if those villagers weren't so… 

Naruto got an idea.

He had the Death note! He didn't have to take that treatment anymore! He could just write down their names, and they wouldn't bother him anymore! No one he cared about would have to worry about dying for him! He was no longer the demon brat. He didn't need to be Hokage anymore to demand respect!

He was god. He was the Kira Oni.

* * *

answers to some questions: 

Pairings? That would be difficult from where I am at now… but possibly later on. I'll keep it in mind.

Shinigami? Yes he will get a shinigami, but I'm gonna let you guys vote on that. Will it be the shinigami(needs name) that sealed kyubi, ryuk, or another shinigami altogether?

Naruto Fighting? I got that covered. Just wait…

The prologue is over, the story will have longer chapters from now on.

Review and vote on who his shinigami will be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 1 Rules and Regulations

I don't own Naruto/Death note

Rules and Regulations

Naruto quickly ran from the scene. If the anbu found him there… things wouldn't be pretty. He would most likely be blamed. Also, he needed to keep the death note hidden. Who knew what those fools would do with such power.

Anyway, he needed to get home, and fast! It was common knowledge that those underage were not supposed to be out late at night. He found that out the hard way, which was worse because the person thought he was the 'demon.' One thing is certain, the village needed cleansing, and he would do the tedious task.

He finally reached his apartment. He opened the door and went in, wondering what the damage was this time.

Some took the time to find out where he lived. At first, he thought it was generous that someone cared where he lived, until he found out _why_ they wanted to know that information. One day, he came home to find the room a wreck. He vowed never to tell people again, but the damage was done, and they returned every month for more.

He looked over the damage. Luckily, after a while he noticed if he made it look in horrible condition, they wouldn't do much.

Brushing the empty ramen cups of his table, he placed the death note on the table and took a seat facing it.

"Might as well learn more about its uses…" and he read:

1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. 'Okay, I alread know this much. Next.'

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. 'I'm now glad I had to face Mizuki, otherwise I wouldn't have killed him with the death note.'

3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. 'I'd have to test this one out later…'

4. If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack. 'Makes sense, after all, that's how Mizuki died.'

5. After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. 'Oh, so you can make their death simple, nice, and painless, or you can make it harsh, cruel, and painful. Very interesting…'

'Now that I know the rules, who should I–'

There was a knock on the door.

"Just a moment!" he shouted as he hid the death note. After making sure it was hidden from sight, he went and opened the front door to see the Third standing there. He immediately put up his cheery façade.

"Hey old Man! What's up?"

"Naruto, may I come inside? For we have much to discuss, and I'm quite sure you don't want anyone to know about what we have talked about."

"Um, sure… I guess…" as he moved aside so the Third could enter. The Third took a seat at the table, followed shortly by Naruto.

"So… what do we need to talk about?" Naruto asked innocently, though he had an idea of what the Hokage wanted to talk about but was caught totally off guard from what he said next.

"I want to talk about what happened between you, Iruka and Mizuki tonight."

"What are you talking about, old man? I have been here the whole time."

"Naruto… there is no use in lying to an experienced ninja like myself. I know you were there, and I know about 'It,'" said the old man wearily.

"Fine, I was there but what do you mean 'It?' I don't know what you're talking about."

"The book," he replied. "The book you used to kill Mizuki."

"How!? How do you know about that!"

"It doesn't matter, but there are two reasons I am here. The first is that, due to your bravery in the face of danger, you are now officially a gennin." He said, while handing Naruto the headband. "The other reason I have come is to, in a sense, congratulate you for finding that book. It is an invaluable tool to a ninja. However, there is a problem..."

"What, old man?"

"If the council found out that you have such a powerful object, they will order you to be executed. That book is now an S class secret. Only use it when your life is in danger." He paused. "You will take the gennin test with two other students. If, and only if you pass, you will start a special training system. With this training system you will be able to use your 'book' in battle against other ninja without any suspicion."

"Wow, are you really willing to do so much for me, old man?

"Of course I would, Naruto. Now, one last thing. If you use that book against the people of this village, I will have no choice but to stop you by all means necessary, even if I don't agree with it. Now Naruto, I must leave before my absence is noticed," and with those final words said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just stood there, looking at the place the Third had just been. "Well, this sets my plans back for revenge… damn it! Guess they have to wait... somewhat..."

* * *

Now that he was done talking to Naruto, and giving him that warning, he sat at his desk, looking at an envelope entitled: 'gennin team candidates.' 

"Now, I have to figure out a team that would work well for Naruto if he passes…

* * *

Yes, now review people and voting is still on! Will the shinigami be Ryuk or the Shinigami that sealed the Kyuubi? 

Ryuk – 1

Shinigami that sealed kyuubi – 2


End file.
